Hadas de escarcha y nieve
by oxybry
Summary: Nieve helada y fuego ardiente. La imagen no me pertenece.


**HADAS DE ESCARCHA Y NIEVE**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad.** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

Este fic forma parte del Proyecto **'Kare-shirt'** por parte de **kikitapatia** , **mutemuia** y **oxybry.**

 **彼シャツ** **Kareshatsu.** Literalmente, la camisa del novio. Se puede utilizar cuando una mujer usa la camisa del interés amoroso.

…

Tenía tanto frío hasta hace solo un momento, los abrigos no parecían brindar suficiente calor y su corazón luchaba por no convertirse en una sinonimia del hielo, dura y fría. Sí, porque ella luchaba por ser más como la nieve polvo y no como el hielo, pero ahora su alma, su ser, todo su cuerpo, estaba envuelto por las llamas desatadas por la pasión de ese beso, un beso hambriento, desesperado, lleno de frustración, de ansias, de deseos ocultos y palabras no dichas. Él la atrajo poco más hacia sí y ella aprovechó el agarre en su cuello para empinarse un poco más, dándole rienda suelta a toda su necesidad. Quizás no era hielo duro, ni nieve blanda, con él, era más como lava… Imparable, arrasadora, ardiente.

—C… Corte.

Al llamado de corte Kyoko se separó de su co-protagonista como si quemara, mirando a cualquier lado menos a su rostro, mientras el corazón había decidido acomodársele en la garganta. Así que agradeció la bienvenida intervención de la asistente de producción que le pasó su libreto. Miró de reojo a Ren y a la artista de maquillaje que llegó a retocar su trabajo. Escuchó al director hablando mientras revisaba la toma.

—No, no vamos a necesitar otra toma, quedó perfecta.

Kyoko dejó escapar un suspiro, no muy segura si de alivio o de decepción.

—Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-san, eso fue magnífico. Estoy realmente sorprendido y agradecido de poder haberlo hecho en una sola toma, los dioses del clima no son muy benevolentes con esta zona, así que debemos sacar el máximo provecho ahora que tenemos el tiempo despejado.

—Gracias, director —respondieron los dos actores haciendo una breve inclinación.

—Treinta minutos de descanso—gritó el director— y luego vamos con las escenas de Akira en la pista de esquí. No podemos permitirnos errores, gente, muevan el equipo, quiero tomas claras del lago Tazawa y de los árboles cubiertos de nieve. No hagamos a repetir la toma a Tsuruga-san, las acrobacias de por sí son complicadas y no queremos que se quiebre algo o pesque un resfrío —Kyoko escuchó las risas de algunos, pero los músculos de sus brazos y pecho se tensaron—, y ante todo no desperdiciemos el buen tiempo, ya saben que el clima en Tazawako puede ser brutal y ya vamos sobre el itinerario.

—¿Tienes que hacerlo? —dijo llamando la atención de Ren.

—Creo que ya hablamos de esto, Kyoko.

—Puedes usar un doble.

—Y ya te he dicho que mis tomas prefiero hacerlas yo.

Ella le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

—Tú más que nadie deberías entenderlo, nos enorgullecemos de nuestro trabajo.

—Cierto… Además, ¿por qué habrías de escucharme? —agregó en un susurro pensando que no la oiría.

—Kyoko…

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque el asistente de vestuario los interrumpió. Ren la vio recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, ya terminé por hoy.

—Pensé que te quedarías a ver la escena.

—Prefiero no hacerlo, además necesito ensayar mis líneas para mañana, buena suerte.

No supo en qué momento cambió de decisión, pero allí estaba, apartada de la vista de los demás, pero con completa visibilidad de toda la escena que se estaba grabando. Seguramente era masoquista, pero decidió que era preferible verlo que seguir dándole rienda suelta a su imaginación, que muy creativa ella, había encontrado mil y una formas en que las cosas podían ir mal. Y lo vio hacer saltos y acrobacias en la nieve con una técnica impecable, como quien lo ha hecho toda una vida, y sintió una punzada de celos, ¿acaso no había algo que no supiese hacer bien?, bueno, había cosas en las que definitivamente era un desastre, pero no cuando estaba actuando.

Se mantuvo relativamente alejada hasta escuchar que el director llamó el corte. Se ajustó el gorro un poco mejor en la cabeza y se decidió por un paseo. No era todos los días que tenía la oportunidad de ver el contraste de las montañas y el paisaje nevado con el azul intenso y cristalino del lago Tazawa al atardecer. Un escenario precioso acompañado por los árboles luciendo sus vestidos blancos. Dejó su mente viajar a la escena que habían grabado un poco más temprano, si Kuon supiera estaría decepcionado, decepcionado de saber que desde el momento que la vio con tanta intensidad antes de besarla, Kogome había salido volando por la ventana y la que la reemplazó en su lugar fue Kyoko. A sus 20 años, Kyoko no dejaba de preguntarse desde cuándo sus ideales románticos con Kuon pasaron de un desayuno para dos, de un paseo por el parque tomados de la mano, de una película juntos en el sofá a sueños donde él le devoraba la piel, donde ella lo marcaba una y otra vez como suyo, desde cuándo una sensación de pérdida y ausencia la embargaba cuando no lo tenía cerca o que cuando lo tenía sus manos ardían por tocarlo. No podía pensar así, no podía tener esos deseos, eran compañeros de trabajo, amigos, viejos amigos, amigos de la infancia.

Perdida en sus divagaciones, no escuchó los pasos que se le acercaban.

—Hermoso, ¿no te parece?

Ella sonrió al escuchar la voz familiar, pero no se giró.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿No vas a preguntar qué tal fue la escena?

—No —dijo girándose—, al final me quedé a verla —sonrió.

—Auuuu, ¿estabas preocupada por mí, Kyoko-chan?

—Por supuesto, Kuon, tomas riesgos innecesarios.

—Son los gajes del oficio, además no es la primera vez que lo hago.

—Y si te rompes un hueso, o te hieres gravemente, ¿qué le voy a decir a tus padres?

—Creo que ellos lo entenderían, mi padre se quebró una pierna cuando yo tenía seis años durante una escena y creo que tiene un largo historial de heridas laborales.

—Eso no significa que tú tengas que seguir sus pasos —exclamó exasperada.

Él se acercó y le acomodó un mechón rebelde dentro del gorro, y el contacto duró más de lo necesario.

—Estoy bien, ves. En una pieza.

—No me importa, todavía sigo enojada contigo —reclamó con un puchero muy Setsu y volteó su cara.

Se le escapó un gritito de sorpresa cuando sintió el golpe de la nieve.

—¿Acabas de arrojarme una bola de nieve, Kuon?

—Sí, ¿y? —respondió con petulancia.

—Vas a pagar —e inclinándose tomó un poco de nieve en sus manos y se la lanzó.

Mientras jugaban entre risas y carreras, la nieve empezó a caer suavemente, así que decidieron que sería más conveniente regresar antes de quedar atrapados en la tormenta que se había previsto, pues el clima en esas regiones con las fuertes ráfagas de viento se podía volver bastante feo y peligroso en cuestión de minutos.

Kyoko caminaba hacia Ren cuando lo pisó, se dio cuenta muy tarde que no pisaba nieve compacta, perdió el equilibrio y sabía que Ren no la alcanzaría a tiempo. Escuchó como gritaba su nombre y luego rodó y rodó colina abajo hasta que todo se volvió negro.

…

Cuando recobró la conciencia la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y el tobillo le palpitaba. Lo primero que notó fue a Ren presionando algo contra su frente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada?

—Algunos minutos — _los peores de mi vida_ quiso decir pero se abstuvo.

La vio tratar de llevarse la mano a la cabeza pero la detuvo.

—No, tienes un pequeño corte, alguna rama seguramente.

La nieve caía con más fuerza y el viento azotaba con más fuerza.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—No, mi tobillo, duele mucho.

—Era de esperarse, fue una caída muy fea. Creo que vi una cabaña acá abajo cuando estábamos allá arriba. No debe estar muy lejos.

—¿QUÉEEEE? Deberíamos volver con los demás.

—Eso sería lo ideal —dijo como quien habla con un niño—, pero me temo que por más que te cargue, antes de que podamos volver allá arriba, al camino principal, la tormenta nos habrá atrapado y Dios nos salve que eso suceda, a menos que tengas otra idea que no implique morir enterrados en la nieve.

—De acuerdo —suspiró resignada— supongo que tienes la razón.

—Ven aquí —dijo abrazándola de la cintura y deslizando su otro brazo detrás de sus rodillas. La escuchó protestar y mascullar y se deleitó con el rosado de sus mejillas, si bien sabía que la mayor parte era causado por el frío esperaba que una parte, así fuera muy pequeña, se debiera a su cercanía. Porque para él, ella contra su cuerpo era todo el calor que necesitaba.

La cabaña resultó ser vieja y abandonada, un sofá, una mesa y una silla (que ahora evitaba que el viento abriera la desvencijada puerta) los únicos muebles, pero les brindaría el cobijo necesario hasta que la tormenta amainara, la chimenea con algunos troncos les daría el calor necesario.

Volteó a ver a Kyoko, se estaba poniendo azul.

—Quítate la ropa —dijo sacándose el abrigo mojado y los zapatos.

—¿Q…qué?

—Que te quites la ropa, Kyoko, estas empapada hasta los huesos, te estás poniendo azul —continuó mientras se sacaba el jersey y se lo pasaba —ponte esto, te mantendrá caliente y te debería quedar lo suficientemente largo —agregó sin mirarla.

—Y, ¿qué hay de ti? También debes tener frío.

—Soy un hombre —fue todo lo que Kyoko obtuvo por respuesta.

Kyoko se preguntó qué estaba mal con ella, su tobillo dolía horrores, estaban atrapados en una cabaña abandonada en medio de una tormenta de nieve, estaba medio desnuda, con frío y en todo lo que pensaba era en deslizar sus manos por ese cabello espeluscado de Kuon, en que ojalá la camisa se hubiese levantado un poquito más cuando se quitó el jersey. Solo podía concentrarse en el olor de Kuon rodeándola, en las ganas que tenía de perderse e impregnarse del olor de la piel del dueño de la prenda.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de preguntarse si era masoquista, lo había confirmado, para la muestra un botón: allí estaba ella vistiendo solo su jersey y él no podía dejar de mirarla. Era una imagen que jamás olvidaría. La parte baja del jersey ajustándose a sus muslos, sus piernas esbeltas y de apariencia cremosa, el cuello de barco, caído seductoramente hacia un lado, dejando ver la clavícula y parte de su hombro, su cabello desordenado, como recién salida de la cama, de _su_ cama… Quién dijo que ver a una mujer con la camisa suya puesta era como colocar una bandera en un fuerte, tenía toda la razón. Excepto que él no había puesto esa bandera en ese fuerte de la manera que querría ponerla, ahora mismo quería sacar esa bandera, recorrer, reconocer, adueñarse del fuerte y volverla a izar mañana por la mañana, pero si a esas iba, tampoco se imaginó pidiéndole que se quitara la ropa de esa forma, en esa situación, y el universo sabía que había pensado en decenas de formas y situaciones. Seguramente había cometido algún delito imperdonable en otra vida, no había otra explicación.

Kyoko dejó escapar un quejido e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando se apoyó en su pie izquierdo.

Dios, era una persona terrible, ella estaba sufriendo con el dolor y él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos libidinosos.

—Siéntate y déjame ver ese pie.

Palpó el pie y después de varios segundos dio su veredicto.

—Nada está roto, parece que solo es una torcedura —retiró sus manos con rapidez, antes de que cobraran vida propia y lo pusieran en una situación imposible—, sería buena idea poner un poco de nieve, para evitar la inflamación.

—¿Tienes que estar bromeando, Kuon?

—¿Por qué habría de bromear con algo así?

—Me voy a congelar.

—No te vas a congelar, solo será un poco de nieve en el tobillo, no es como si te estuviera proponiendo dejarte afuera en medio de la tormenta.

La vio utilizar la estrategia de cachorro abandonado.

—¡Hey!, no uses mis armas contra mí, vamos a poner hielo en ese tobillo quieras o no — _y así yo dejo de darle vueltas a cosas que no debo,_ pensó.

Ponerle la nieve fue una de esas cosas que Kuon jamás olvidaría con Kyoko haciendo todo tipo de gestos. Desde que supo que él era Corn, tendía a ser un poco consentida y caprichosa en ciertas ocasiones, pero no pudo evitar notar cierta tensión en ella cada vez que la tocaba.

Se frotó las manos tratando de entrar en calor, si bien su jersey que ahora llevaba Kyoko y su camisa estaban secos, sus pantalones eran otra historia.

—Tienes frío —exclamó Kyoko acusatoria.

—Un poco.

—Ven aquí —dijo señalando su espacio junto al sofá.

—Estoy bien aquí.

—Kuon, no te voy a morder.

 _No eres tú la que me preocupa_ —pensó recorriéndola una vez más con la mirada—, _es imposible que no sepa los estragos que causa en mí._

—Estoy bien, Kyoko.

—No me hagas parar a buscarte, Kuon Hizuri.

 _Oh bueno, nombre completo, la había hecho enojar._

—De acuerdo.

—Oh, por todos los cielos, Kuon, quítate la ropa.

—¿QUÉ?

—¿Me mandas a quitar la ropa mojada y tú te estás congelando con ella puesta?

—No estarás hablando en serio.

Solo le bastó mirarla una vez para saber que hablaba muy en serio.

 _Que alguien venga y me mate._

—A diferencia tuya, Kyoko-chan, no luzco nada sexy en camisa y sin pantalón… Al revés puede que sí.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro cuando observó como su rostro se coloreaba de un rojo intenso hasta la punta de las orejas. ¡Oh!, porque él sabía que sus coqueteos la afectaban a cierto nivel, pero ¿a cuál?, no estaba seguro.

— _Playboy_.

Dejó escapar la risa y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón. Nunca en su vida se había sentido particularmente cohibido de desvestirse frente a otros, pero hoy, con los ojos de Kyoko clavados en él, el sentimiento hizo una brevísima aparición. _¿Acaso ella no se ha dado cuenta que está mirándome fijamente?_ Como si hubiese hecho la pregunta en voz alta Kyoko apartó la vista y pudo ver la base de su cuello coloreándose de una profunda gama de carmín.

Dejó el pantalón cerca del fuego, junto con el resto de la ropa de Kyoko y se sentó en el sofá tratando de poner entre ellos la mayor distancia posible. Las risillas de Kyoko atrajeron su atención, estaba tratando de disimularlas con la mano, lo volvió a mirar y estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Sintió su rostro calentarse, ¿se estaba riendo de él?

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Su vergüenza crecía a cada minuto, cuando cada vez que ella trataba de hablar era interrumpida por un ataque de risa.

—L… Lo… Si… Siento. Es solo que te ves ridículo —dijo entre hipidos— pareces algún tipo de pervertido.

—Eso tiene arreglo —dijo con un brillo perverso en los ojos— desabotonándose los dos primeros botones de la camisa—, me puedo quitar la camisa también.

Kyoko dejó de reírse de inmediato, pero lejos de reaccionar como en los viejos tiempos, lo vio fijamente y no por primera vez Kuon vio en ella esa mirada, esa que solo le había visto un par de veces en los ojos del personaje de Kogome. Hipnotizante, embriagante… Seductora.

 _Estaba viendo cosas donde no las había._

—O también puedo darte una razón para que te rías con ganas —agregó gateando hacia ella.

—¿K… Kuon?

Atacó sus costados sin clemencia, mientras ella se retorcía y dejaba escapar sonoras carcajadas, tratando de apartarlo con pies y manos.

—N…No, cosq…cosquillas, no.

—Tú te lo buscaste, Kyoko-chan.

Ella intentó hacerle cosquillas en los costados pero él fue más rápido sujetándole ambas muñecas sobre la cabeza. El mundo se detuvo por un instante y fue solo hasta entonces que reparó en su posición. Él la tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo en el sofá. Sus rostros separados solo por un par de centímetros, el calor de sus piernas, enredadas con las suyas, no necesitaba ver para saber que la única prenda que ella llevaba puesta (su jersey) estaba mucho más arriba de lo que había estado hace algunos minutos. Tenía que moverse, quitarse de esa posición o la iba a atacar. Con la respiración agitada, el cabello desordenado, su rostro sonrosado y escasamente vestida era una tentación incomparable, pero los ojos de ella lo miraban de una manera que lo desarmaban, sus labios entreabiertos una invitación a que la besara. Escucha el errático latir de un corazón, y no sabe si es el propio o es el de ella. Sus ojos hipnóticos, lo sumergen en un trance. Estaban irremediablemente perdidos.

Y la besó, la besó con devoción, sin pretensiones, sin personajes detrás de los que ocultarse y ella le correspondió con un fervor que le removió los mismísimos cimientos del alma. Y se besaron como siempre habían querido hacerlo, no solo con los labios, sino con el alma.

Se separaron en busca del bien necesitado aire, sus ojos brillaban, y en sus labios plasmadas las sonrisas cómplices de felicidad. Las palabras no hacían falta, siempre habían cargado sus sentimientos a flor de piel y solo ahora lo podían ver.

Y la volvió a besar con el cuidado, con la emoción, la ansiedad y la pericia de un explorador que se sumerge en un terreno nuevo y desconocido, deseoso de descubrir los misterios que esconde, de hallar todos los secretos guardados celosamente en él. El sabor y la calidez de su boca le recuerdan a un día soleado a la orilla del mar, y sus pequeñas manos viajando por su espalda terminan de despertar cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Y sus manos recorren sobre la tela las curvas escondidas debajo del jersey y ella se remueve inquieta, reclamando más del contacto. Ella se siente arder, algo se ha encendido en su alma, el dolor de su tobillo relegado a algún lugar oculto de su mente. Ella busca el calor de su cuerpo, su olor, su toque, deslizando sus manos bajo la camisa, sobre la piel desnuda y él tiembla, no por el contacto frío de sus manos, sino por las sensaciones que ella envía a través de todo su ser. Él baja sus manos y acaricia sus piernas, la escucha soltar un jadeo y sonríe complacido, sus manos suben suavemente y como ladrones se escabullen hacía el tesoro protegido por la tela. Sus manos de hielo y su piel de fuego los arrastran. Ella da un respingo cuando él acaricia suavemente su pecho, pero no se aparta, se remueve urgiéndolo a que continúe con sus menesteres y él cumple complacido, sus labios de deslizan por su cuello, por su clavícula. Y ella hace ruiditos que lo encienden, que lo hacen vibrar, que lo llevan al borde de la erupción. Su mano se desliza más al sur, hasta encontrarse con la barrera de encaje, sus dedos siguen su recorrido sobre la tela, las manos de ella jalan su pelo y un gemido sordo escapa de su boca, él deja escapar su propio gemido cuando la acaricia sobre la tela empapada, el dulce aroma embriagando sus sentidos. Sus dedos suplican por apartar la tela, por hundirse en ella, pero no lo hace. La tomará, pero no ahora, no allí en ese lugar. No su primera vez. Así que sus dedos la acarician sobre la tela y empujan un poco, el cuerpo de ella se retuerce, se arquea, y con la respiración entrecortada la escucha llamar su nombre en una súplica. Con la rodilla aparta un poco sus piernas y deja que su dureza se frote contra su centro, protegido por la barrera de la tela.

—Kuon —es su grito ahogado mientras hinca con más fuerza las manos en su pelo.

Kyoko se siente morir con cada roce del vaivén. Sus caderas de mueven a cuenta propia, buscando un roce más profundo, aún con la barrera de la tela puede sentirlo y lo urge para que acelere el ritmo, no puede contenerse. Su mente le grita que no puede más, pero su cuerpo demanda más, no puede respirar, siente que se va a desmayar, sus entrañas se comprimen y finalmente estalla en medio de un grito que llama el nombre de Kuon. Él no necesito más y con un par de roces más se dejó arrastrar por la fuerza de su culmen.

Se quedaron allí, envueltos en los brazos del otro, sus respiraciones acompasadas. Kyoko mira con una sonrisa hacia la ventana cubierta de escarcha como los copos de nieve siguen cayendo y se acurruca más al cuerpo de Kuon. La vibración de su risa se sintió increíblemente familiar. Volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó con un puchero.

—Nos hemos amado con locura por los últimos cuatro años y se necesitó que cayeras por una pendiente y que nos atrapara una tormenta de nieve en una cabaña abandonada para que nos diéramos cuenta.

Kyoko rió.

—Y aparte creo que he hecho todo al revés, así que cuando salgamos de aquí te llevaré a la primera de muchas citas.

—¿Y qué hay de la prensa? —dijo volteándose enterrando su rostro contra su pecho y enredando más sus piernas a las suyas.

—Haremos lo que prefieras —respondió deslizando su pie sobre su pantorrilla y dejando un beso en sus labios.

—Ujummm.

—En definitiva ese jersey te queda mejor a ti que a mí.

—¿Verdad?, creo que debería quedármelo.

—Y todas mis camisas si quieres, pero con una condición.

—Ilumíname.

—No puedes llevar nada más puesto.

—Kuoooooon.


End file.
